


Little Blueberry meets the Little Leprechaun

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little Blueberry! [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, All of the Fluff!, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Parenting, Gender Neutral parenting FTW!, Genderplay, I don't know Kathryns last name forgive me, I'll see myself out, Insecure Ethan, Insecure Jack, Insecure Jackie, M/M, Man I am just giving all the spoilers, Mark is a good bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps that's a spoiler..., Pillow & Blanket Forts, Really children, Sissy!Jack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyler is a good bro, Underage Drinking, Wetting, anyone can play with any toy, as needed, because those make everything better, but also Ethan was under heavy supervision and was probs cut off okay?, don't let society tell you otherwise, i'm a bad person, like don't do it kids, mild sexism, only slightly though, sissy play, sooo much fluff, unintentional though, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: (Don't think about the title too much, okay?)Ethan wasn't the only youtuber who was a little. Funny how he figured it out though...ORJack is a little, Ethan is a little, and they have an epic playdate. You're welcome.





	1. The more we get together...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AT_HS_BS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT_HS_BS/gifts).



> ASSUME THIS IS JUST AN EXTENSION OF LITTLE BLUEBERRY BUT IT DIDN'T FIT.
> 
> Like seriously, this got away from me. Also, there are one or two plotholes I need to fill and will do so in Little Blueberry. For now, if something doesn't make sense, just roll with it and read the updates for Little Blueberry.
> 
> Also, this is a request I took on the original work. Feel free to leave some there or here, for either work! :D
> 
> Also also, WARNINGS: The usual suspects: ageplay, cliche wetting, cuteness, insecurities. Also mentions of diapers if that's a squick for anyone but then again if it is, why are you trolling this tag?
> 
> Oh! And Jack is a girl when he's in little space. Don't ask, okay? I saw the thumbnail for his birthday vid where he was wearing a bow and.... my mind did weird things... like this...
> 
> ....I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy?

Ethan whined. Jack was coming tomorrow. He wasn’t as nervous as when Bob and Wade had come to visit, but somehow this was bigger. Jack was special and, as embarrassing as it was to admit, Ethan looked up to him. And here he was, a pathetic little baby.

 

Thankfully he had his Daddy and Papa there to make things better, with cuddles and Memo and dino nuggets. Oh and Chica, cuz she was the bestest Doggo ever ever ever!

 

“Gonna miss this,” Ethan mumbled against Daddy’s chest.

 

“Miss what baby?” Tyler asked, tucking the blanket tighter around them in their pillow fort.

 

“Bein little while Jack’s here,” Ethan answered, popping his paci into his mouth. “Can’ do it.”

 

“Why not?” Mark asked curiously.

 

“Jack can’ know bowt dis,” Ethan shrugged. “Embawasin.”

 

“Baby there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Tyler said gently. “You don’t plan to stop wearing your special diapers to bed, do you?” 

 

Ethan whined and buried his face in Daddy’s chest. “Maybe.” Tyler just sighed and held the boy close. “It’ll be okay baby. We’ll figure it out. And don’t even think about not padding up before bed.”

 

“Daaaadyyyy!” Ethan whined, Mark couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him.

 

* * * *

 

Jack was also nervous. He’d been to America before. He’d stayed with Mark before. But… he could push his little side away before. Not only that but he was still feeling it out, exploring before. Now he knew what he was, and oh boy was he something. Whenever he was little… he was a girl. And he enjoyed things like hairbows and dresses, dolls, Barbies… but the worst part was he was a pathetic bedwetter. He just had to keep it together until he got home. In two weeks. He could do that… right?

 

Well it wasn’t like he had much choice. Mark, Tyler, and Amy were waiting at the airport for him. All three eagerly greeted the green-haired boy, hugs and kisses abound.

 

“Dude we have sooo much planned! Disney, a livestream, six flags, lots and LOTS of movies and Ethan even has a few collabs he wants to do with you!” Mark babbled.

 

“Speakin’ of which where is the little guy?” Jack asked.

 

“He’s at home with Katherine. They had a few things they needed to do before you got there,” Amy quickly jumped in.

 

* * * *

 

What was really happening was Katherine babysitting while Ethan colored a welcome picture for Jack, trying to age up. “That’s such a pretty picture Ethan,” She praised. “I’m sure Jack is going to love it.”

 

“I hope,” Ethan sighed. He continued coloring, until finally he stood up and stretched. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay baby,” Katherine said.

 

“Not a baby,” Ethan mumbled, stumbling down the hall to the bathroom. He sighed, splashing some water on his arms and face. The in-between space was the hardest. He could fight to get up but it was easier to just get down. But Dad- TYLER, had asked him to try and age up, just until nap time. To which Ethan had quickly protested until Papa butted in with the fact that Jack would probably want to sleep too, since he had been on a plane and gone through timezone changes.

 

Ethan sighed. He could do this. He could do this… right? He didn’t get much of a chance to think about it because all of a sudden he heard Chica barking and doors opening and closing. Ethan gave his thumb a quick suck before heading downstairs. He found Chica attacking Sean, the Irishman laughing as the dog eagerly kissed him. Tyler smiled at him and Mark waved, before clearing his throat. 

 

“Jack, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Jack,” Mark quickly supplied. The two boys shared, nervous glances, but both bravely smiled.

 

“Nice ta meet ya,” Jack supplied. “I’d shake yer hand but it’s covered in doggy slobber.”

 

Ethan giggled. “Yeah, Chica’s pretty good at welcoming people. And marking things by licking.”

 

Jack smiled and laughed. Okay, the kid was adorable.

 

“So anyways…” Mark said. Quickly trying to move into a huge conversation about the livestream. Ethan admitted he probably should have been paying attention, but… well he couldn’t help staring at Jack’s ass. Now, Ethan wasn’t a creep, but he had been in pull-ups since high school. He knew a padded butt when he saw it. And Sean McLoughlin most definitely had a padded bum. Only question (or one of several) was… why?

 

* * * *

 

Jack was nervous. So was Ethan. Jack had made it through two movies and lunch before the jet lag finally caught up with him. He knew it was safer to admit that he needed a nap than to risk falling asleep on the couch. He had stuck a package of his diapers in his luggage, but he still wasn’t sure how he was supposed to deal with things if he… if he wet the damn thing. But he also knew he couldn’t afford to not wear it, seeing as the alternative was having to explain to his best friend why he had wet his bed. So on the diaper went. As he snuggled up under the covers, he also pulled out his little sheep lovey, something he’d found on Etsy that was too cute not to have. Yup, he and Baba (such a creative name) were the bestest of friends.

 

* * * *

 

Down the hall, Ethan was having similar insecurities, only he had Daddy and Papa to complain to.

 

“Don’t need a nap,” He declared.

 

“Yes you do,” Tyler said casually, still gathering up the diaper supplies. “Monkeys or rockets?” 

 

Ethan blushed. He really needed the rocket-patterned diapers, but he decided to be stubborn. “Monkeys,” He declared. “And I’m not taking a nap!”

 

“Ethan, don’t argue with your Daddy,” Mark scolded gently. “You know he’s just trying to take care of you. And little boys who want to stay up late need naps.” Ethan sighed dramatically, falling back onto the bed.

 

“Thank you,” Tyler said with a smile, coming over and starting the process of changing Ethan for naptime.

 

* * * * 

 

The night was really nice. Everyone (Amy and Katherine included) had just sat around, watching movies. Katherine had brought the good liquor, and of course everyone was just a little turnt by the end of the next movie. Then Amy brought out just Dance. Mark, being the most sober, just observed the gaggle of idiots stumble their way through some poor choreography. Eventually though, he had to herd a nearly passed out Jack to bed, while Tyler dealt with Ethan.

 

“Mmmark! Markimoo!” Jack giggled. “Mark funny.”

 

“Uh huh, just a barrel of laughs I am,” Mark said, brushing the comment off. “How much did you have?”

 

“I had dis many,” Jack answered, holding up five fingers.

 

“Jesus you can hold your liquor,” Mark said, tumbling into Jack’s room with the drunk Irishman. Jack giggled, flopping down on the bed with glee. “I trust you can dress yourself. You know where the bathroom is, goodnight.”

 

“Ni ni,” Jack giggled. He simply stripped down to his underwear, tugging Baba close. Mark sighed, going down the hall to check on Ethan and Tyler.

 

“And they all lived happily ever after,” Tyler said, closing the story book he was reading. Ethan was fast asleep beside him. Tyler smiled, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Sweet dreams baby.” Tyler looked up at Mark, a small smirk on his lips. “Whatcha thinking?”

 

“How hilarious it is to watch drunk people play just dance,” Mark joked. “Really, why weren’t we recording?”

 

“Hardy har Mark. Now really, what’s on your mind?” Tyler asked seriously.

 

“I dunno. Just kinda… i dunno,” Mark shrugged.

 

“Well when you figure it out lemme know. Is Jack okay? He seemed kinda… iffy,” Tyler worried.

 

“And you call me the mother hen in this dynamic,” Mark snorted. “He’s fine. He’ll have a hangover and so will the baby, so make sure we go easy tomorrow.” Tyler nodded, saying goodnight before heading down the hall to his room. Mark followed suit.

 

* * * *

 

It was 3 in the morning when she woke up. Jack rolled over. Her head was pounding, and the world was slightly spinny. But that wasn’t even what woke her up. What woke her up was how warm and sticky her thighs were becoming. She gasped as she realized what had happened, utterly powerless as she took in the wet bed beneath her. She nervously peeled back the covers, tears forming in her eyes as she realized the gravity of her situation. Now she’d really done it. Here he was, a pathetic excuse of a friend, and now she’d gone and wet the bed and of  _ course _ it would push her into little space. She was never ever gonna live this-

 

“Jack?” Ethan asked. The tiny girl whined, looking up in panic, her face a mess of tears and snot. Ethan took a look at Jack, then at the bed, and then it all clicked. Jack was a little. He was probably scared out of his wits, and he needed a Daddy. Oh! “Hey, it’s okay,” Ethan said, trying to sound just like Daddy always did whenever he was upset.

 

“No,” Jack said, and his voice was so hopelessly tiny. They needed Daddy, most definitely.

 

“It’s okay,” Ethan said, sticking his thumb in his mouth and leaning against the doorframe. “Dis happens to wots of peepwe.” Jack looked at him, confusion apparent through the tears. Ethan blushed, but tugged his sleep pants down just enough to reveal the waistband of his own diaper. “You trust me?” Jack slid her own thumb into her mouth, nodding and shakily getting up. Ethan took the little’s other hand, leading him down the hall to Tyler’s room. Jack paused at the door, again unsure.

 

“Ty nice?” He asked.

 

“Uh huhs. He the nicest Daddy ever. Pinky promise,” Ethan quickly assured. The two opened the door, and Ethan ran ahead, poking Tyler’s shoulder. “Daddy?”

 

“Hmm?” Tyler said, barely awake as he took in the sight of the tiny blue boy in front of him. “What’s wrong Eth?”

 

“I can’t sleep and Jack had an oopsie,” Ethan quickly explained. Tyler looked over at the door, seeing a shaking, green-haired baby in the frame.

 

“Ethan, go wake up Papa for me, okay? Tell him we need his help,” Tyler instructed. Ethan nodded seriously, running off. Tyler, meanwhile, got up, taking Jack’s hand. “Hey, you’re okay. It happens.”

 

“Ick,” Jack hiccupped. 

 

“I know. Come on, let’s see if we can’t fix that, hmm?” Tyler took him into the bathroom, starting the water, fiddling with the “Grown up” sleepy-time soap (read, lavender bath salts). That always calmed Ethan down when he was upset, and it usually did help him to sleep. However, Jack remained a squirmy mess behind him, and it wasn’t until he heard the small pitter-patter of liquid hitting the floor and more hiccups did Tyler even turn around. It seemed Jack had had a second accident. “Aw kiddo. Come on,” Tyler said, quickly moving to undress him. “You’re pretty worked up, hmm? Nothing a quick bath can’t fix. Then we’ll get you all cozy in a nice pull-up and jammies while we cuddle. Or maybe you and Mark should cuddle, hmm? It’s up to you. But if Ethan’s awake he’ll probably want me. He’s silly that boy. And he never likes bedtime for some reason.”

 

This elicited a giggle out of Jack, which Tyler considered a win. He quickly plunked the Irishman into the tub.

 

* * * *

 

Mark had to admit, he knew there was a reason Jack had all those little girl bows and the ever growing lego collection. He probably should have seen this sooner. Oh well. He had a spastic toddler too eager to help his Papa, and another, probably smaller little that needed a good cuddle and some care. Ethan was bound to get jealous. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

 

“Why don’t we make a blanket fort?” Mark suggested to Ethan. Ethan squealed, jumping up and down. “Shh. Go get our pillows and blankets and meet me in the living room, okay?” The boy nodded, running off. Mark shook his head. That boy was something else. He then moved to get Jack some clothes. He rummaged through the suitcase, but at the bottom he found what he needed; a nightgown. Oddly enough, underneath that was a thicker, tape diaper. Hmm. that was worth figuring out. He also saw a lovey blanket that looked like a sheep on the floor. He smiled. Jack was bound to be precious. He took the pilfered items with him to the bathroom, where Tyler was drying off the green-haired baby.

 

“Hey buddy,” Mark cooed. Jack blushed, but reached for his lovey. Mark quickly handed it over, smiling at how his little friend nuzzled it close. “Now then, how about we get you all comfy cozy, hmm?”

 

Jack chewed on the ear of the sheep, eyeing Mark nervously. “Why you gots Baba?” He asked. “And my Pony jammies?” He asked.

 

“I figured they would help you feel more comfy,” Mark said easily. “Now, do you wanna get dressed or run around nakie?”

 

Jack giggled. “Nakie’s fun,” He answered.

 

Mark smiled, scooping Jack up with a coo. “Nakie is fun, but it's for bath time. Let’s get you in a nice diapee, and then we can go cuddle up with Ethan, hmm?”

 

“No! Don’t need a diapee! Big boy!” Jack whined, squirming in Mark’s arms.

 

“Well, we have a rule that if someone has an accident, they have to wear at least a pull-up the rest of the day,” Mark explained calmly. “If you’re still dry by the time you wake up, I’ll put you back in big boy pants, deal?” Jack sighed, but nodded, still pouting. Mark laid the boy on the bed, grabbing one of Ethan’s monkey-patterned pull-ups and sliding it up Jack’s slender hips. That done, he quickly had the nightgown on the little.

 

“Mar’? I seepy,” Jack whined.

 

Mark chuckled. “Come on, I’ve got something downstairs that might help with that,” He said, scooping the little up. Jack nuzzled into his shoulder, sucking his thumb. “No baby, thumbs are icky,” He said, quickly replacing it with one of Ethan’s pacifiers. Jack whined, blushing heavily, but still sucked experimentally at it. It wasn’t so bad. As Mark carried him downstairs, he saw the living room had been transformed into a pillow fort,Ethan tearing out every single movie from the cabinet. Tyler was nowhere to be seen, so he was presumably making bottles of warm milk to try and get a certain blue haired baby to sleep. 

 

“Hi Papa! Lookie lookie! I gots aaaaall da movies out!” Ethan proudly declared.

 

“I see, but you made quite a mess. Why don’t you pick two movies out and then clean up?”

 

“Awww! That’s no fun,” Ethan pouted.

 

“It’s almost three in the morning Ethan,” Tyler yawned. “You need to sleep.”

 

“Noooo! Don’t wanna!” Ethan whined.

 

“I’ll feed you your babaaa,” Mark offered softly, Jack nuzzled further into his shoulder, practically asleep as he was. Ethan frowned. Since when did Jack get all of Papa and Daddy’s attention?!

 

“Come on Ethan,” Tyler yawned, nudging the boy towards the fort. Ethan whined, crawling away, pushing against his daddy.

 

“No! Still gotta pick a movie!” He declared, crawling back towards the pile of movies on the floor. Mark just shook his head, snuggling up with Jack within the fort. The boy whined when Mark pulled away.

 

“Shh, just hold on,” Mark said, quickly covering the baby and popping the nipple of his bottle into his mouth. Jack suckled happily. This was the most content he had ever been in little space, and that’s how he fell asleep.

 

* * * *

 

Jack whined, shifting nervously. He’d never had much luck with pull-ups, and this morning wasn’t an exception. His breath hitched as he realized that, while the blankets were only slightly damp, his clothes for sure were. He really, really hated being wet.

 

“Hmm? Oh baby,” Tyler mumbled, waking up enough to pull Jack close. “It’s okay. It happens sometimes. No big deal. Hey, don’t cry, okay? We can fix this.”

 

“Hmm? Jack okay?” Ethan yawned, waking up enough to see his Daddy and his friend cuddled up. That was irritating. But he supposed Jack was the guest and he  _ was _ littler, so he could share. For now. When he was dry though, he needed to establish that Tyler was HIS Daddy.

 

“Jackie,” The little mumbled. 

 

Tyler raised an eyebrow. “Jackie?” He asked, wanting to make sure he heard the little in his arms correctly. 

 

Jackie nodded. “Mmhmms. Girl,” He mumbled, hiding herself in Tyler’s chest. 

 

Tyler smiled. “It’s okay little lady,” He encouraged. “Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up, hmm? Then we can have breakfast and you and Ethan can play the day away. How does that sound?” Jack nodded, still not looking up from Tyler’s chest. The taller male just patted her back, taking them both out of the fort. Ethan pouted. Not fair! That was his Daddy! Why was Jackie bein’ so needy?! He decided two could play that game. If Jack was gonna take his daddy, then he would take Papa! That would show him. He nuzzled against Mark, clinging to him like a monkey.

 

“Hmm? Ethan what’s wrong?” the brunette asked sleepily, barely awake enough to comprehend. 

 

“Want cuddles!” Ethan whined, nuzzling into Mark. The older of the two sighed, pulling the baby close. And so the jealousy began…


	2. Cuz You're friends are my friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, but less walk of shame and more jealous babies being silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT CLARIFICATION! So I lacked words to describe Jackie before. But thanks to the magic of google, I can now say, without a doubt, that Jack, in little space, is a sissy. THIS IS NOT DEROGATORY WHEN USED IN THIS SENSE. Please PLEASE do not think it is. This is one hundred percent safe, sane, consensual sissy-ness. Just thought I should put that out there. If this explanation doesn't make sense or you have more questions, just throw em in the comments. Also, we have different warnings this time! :D
> 
> WARNINGS: Age play, diapers, mild wetting (mostly just the aftermath), slight, NON-INTENTIONAL sexism (but be rest assured, the author does not reflect these views), and that should be it. As always, enjoy! :D

Jackie wasn’t sure what to make of Tyler. She knew Ethan was especially fond of him, and she knew he was Mark’s friend. And Tyler was so gentle when he washed Jackie’s hair. It was nice, because it massaged his head, which really really hurt after all the drinking Jack had done the night before. But it didn’t help his tummy ache. Either way, the bath was too short and she was quickly scooped up into a fluffy towel. It tickled.

 

“Alright, now we have to have an important talk,” Tyler said, getting on eye level with Jack. The little nodded, looking at Tyler with wide eyes. “Now, I know you didn’t mean to have an accident. But sometimes little boys and girls need more help to stay dry than just a pull up. Do you trust me to diaper you?”

 

Jackie blushed, sucking on her thumb. “No laugh?” She mumbled.

 

“Nope. Ethan needs my help too sometimes,” Tyler promised. “Do you have any with you or do you need to borrow some?”

 

“Bwought some,” She mumbled. “In my bag.”

 

“Thanks little lady,” Tyler cooed, scooping her back up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

 

* * * *

 

Ethan pouted. Papa and Daddy were his. He had them first. Well, technically Jack had Papa first. But that was beside the point. What was the point was Papa had put out TWO character plates. His Nemo plate and also the Dory one. “Papa why do we have both plates out?” He whined.

 

“Jackie needs one too baby,” Mark explained. Ethan huffed, slouching down in his chair with a dramatic groan. Mark just shook his head with a smile. He doubted this would last. At least that was what he hoped. Today was going to be a quiet day anyways. They had planned it like that, so Jack(ie) could relax, and get over the jet-lag.

 

Tyler finally appeared, Jackie toddling behind with a little bitty ponytail on the top of her head and a pacifier was bobbing in her mouth. She had on one of Mark’s shirts, and Ethan was seething. That was his paci and his hair toys! And he never got to wear Daddy or Papa’s clothes! Why was Jackie so special? Papa appeared with waffles, as Tyler settled in the little girl. Ethan glared daggers at her. Jackie shrunk down into her chair. She didn’t wanna make Ethan mad!

 

“Ethan,” Tyler warned. Ethan pouted, but backed off. Slightly. At least until Mark tried to feed the girl. THAT was what sent Ethan over the edge. It didn’t matter that Tyler was trying to feed him. Ethan glared at Jackie and Smacked the fork out of his Papa’s hand. Mark frowned, Jackie hiccuped, and Tyler picked Ethan up. He whined. What was gonna-

 

“Ethan,” Tyler said firmly. “That was a very naughty thing you did.” He deposited Ethan onto the time out rug. “You need to sit here and calm down, for five minutes.” Tyler set the timer, turned around, and walked back towards the kitchen.

 

* * * *

 

Mark, meanwhile, had pulled Jackie into his lap, feeding the little her breakfast. “Maw’?” she asked through a full mouth.

 

“Yes baby?” He asked.

 

“Why E no wike mes?” She asked.

 

“He’s just… not used to sharing his Daddy and Papa,” Mark shrugged. “If we had known, we would have prepared him a little. But he’ll get used to it.”

 

“Don’ wike to make him mad,” Jackie whined. “Don’t wanna cause pwobwems.”

 

“Shh, baby, this is just like when we found out about Ethan. We didn’t leave him to fend for himself, and we aren’t going to let you fend for yourself either. I wouldn’t be a very good Papa if I did that, now would I?” Mark cooed. Jackie shrugged, nuzzling into Mark hesitantly. “Now come on, you still have food to eat.”

 

* * * *

 

After Ethan ate breakfast and apologized (and he and Daddy had a very serious talk about how important it was that Daddy and Papa take care of Jackie), the four of them tried to settle in for a quiet and little day at home, something they all rarely got. But trouble was Ethan had no idea what the little girl liked.

 

“So what do you like to play?” The blue haired boy asked her as he dug around in his toy box.

 

“Dolls,” Jackie shrugged. “I gots lotsa barbies at home!”

 

“Dolls are for girls,” Ethan scoffed.

 

“Are not! Anybody can play with dolls!” Jackie argued.

 

“Nuh uh! Dolls are for girls and cars are for boys!” Ethan snapped. “Those are the rules anad you can’t break em or your bad!”

 

“Hey, hey, breathe little man,” Tyler said, quickly entering. “What’s got you two so worked up?”

 

“Jackie’s bein dumb! Dolls are for girls!” Ethan said, but Tyler could see just the hint of fear in his eyes. Hm. teachable moment, soothe some old hurts. Kill two birds with one stone.

 

“Ethan, anyone can play with any toy,” Tyler explained, sitting with the boy in his lap. “If you wanna play with dolls or play dress up or house, that’s all good. If Jackie wants to play in the mud and crash cars together, she can do that. Toys are meant to be played with by everyone, boy, girl, and everything in between. Do you understand?”

 

Ethan sniffled, nuzzling into his Daddy. This was really hard! He did wanna play dolls, but…. But wasn’t that bad? It was scary to think about, and he didn’t wanna get into trouble.

 

“Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we all go downstairs and we can color, hmm? Everyone colors, and I bet you and Jackie could make up an amazing picture story together. How does that sound?” Tyler suggested. Ethan nodded, but still refused to leave his Daddy’s arms. So Tyler simply carried him downstairs, leading Jackie by the hand. Mark frowned at the sight, but simply set out some coloring books and the boxes of crayons. Jackie’s eyes widened at the sight of a springtime coloring book (something Amy and Kathryn had brought over). 

 

"E help?" she asked, looking up hopefully at the blue haired baby in Tyler's arms. Ethan nodded, and Tyler gently set him on his feet. The two set to work on the picture of the butterflies, giggling and scheming.

 

"What was all that about?" Mark asked Tyler softly. The taller of the two shrugged.

 

"Just kids being kids," He said evenly. Mark shook his head, but went to help the littles color. All in all it was a quiet morning, and they all even settled in for an episode of Sesame Street while Tyler made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Afterwards Mark and Tyler settled the boys in for a nap (which was heavily protested by Ethan). Jackie settled in easily enough, even letting Mark rub her tummy and feed her a bottle as she slipped off to sleep. Mark smiled, tucking the girl in with a quick kiss to the forehead before heading down the hall to finish up some work.

 

* * * *

 

As Mark settled down to FINALLY work out some of the games they were gonna play for the livestream, he heard a very naughty (and incredibly Irish) word from down the hall. That could only mean that Jack had returned. Tyler was already in the room when Mark entered, and he quickly slid down onto the bed beside his two friends.

 

“Hey,” He said gently. Jack whined, hiding his face in a pillow. “Yeah, Ethan pretty much did the same thing when we found out,” Mark chuckled.

 

“You prob’ly want an expl’nat’n,” Jack mumbled into the pillow.

 

“Eh,” Mark shrugged. “Only if you wanna give it to me.”

 

“Y-yer not, like, freaked out by… it?” Jack asked, hesitantly peeking out from behind the pillow.

 

“Sean McLoughlin, I can personally assure you that this does not freak me out,” Mark said, placing a fist over his heart.

 

“Me either,” Tyler piped up. “We should probably get a few things though, in case this happens again.”

 

“Oh God,” Jack groaned. “SHE popped out, didn’t she?”

 

Mark smirked. “Oh yeah. That one I am a little curious about.”

 

Jack’s face heated, and he squirmed nervously. “Don’t really know how to explain it other than I’m a stupid sissy*.”

 

“Jack, we do not talk down about ourselves in this house,” Tyler said firmly, making Jack whine even more.

 

“No, I mean… here,” Jack said, pulling up his phone and typing something into Google. He handed over his phone, and Tyler’s eyes widened. “See what I mean? It’s… It’s weird.”

 

“Jack,” Tyler said, making the boy look into his eyes. “If this is what you like to do, and you aren’t hurting yourself or anyone else, then that’s all that matters to me. If you want to wear dresses, go for it. You want dolls? That’s all chill man. We, in this house, do not judge. Hell, I’d be a hypocrite if I judged you over this. Ethan’s a brat, Mark is an even bigger brat, and I’m a mother hen. You’re gonna fit right in with this crazy bunch, you hear me?”

 

“Y-yessir,” Jack mumbled, chewing on his lip. “It… it isn’t always a thing though. Sometimes I’m just little… but i was so nervous about ye guys findin’ out and that’s probably why she popped out.”

 

“Noted,” Tyler said. “Now… I gotta ask this, cuz it does affect other people in this house. Are the diapers a every night need, or are they just a little space need?” Jack blushed redder than Mark’s hair had been.

 

“Every night,” Jack admitted, refusing to look the two males in the eye.

 

“That’s perfectly fine,” Mark said, running his fingers through Jack’s green hair. “I’m glad you told us. We… well, it’s not really our place to tell. But if you need us to help you with that, then we can. But we expect it to be on your bum.”

 

“Since when did you two turn into mother hens?” Jack muttered, trying desperately to change the topic.

 

“Since they ‘dopted me,” Ethan butted in, plopping down on Tyler’s lap. “And… and I’m sorry I was such a brat this morning Jack.”

 

Jack smiled. “It’s okay,” He whispered. “Thanks for playing with me.”

 

Ethan smiled. “Can we watch Dory Tyler?”

 

“Do you ever get sick of that movie?” Tyler sighed melodramatically, earning a giggle from the blue-haired baby in his lap. “Alright, but after a change.”

 

Ethan blushed heavily. “Tyyyylerrrr!”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. Jack needs one too,” Mark added.

 

“What?!” The Irishman squawked.

  
“You know the rules,” Mark smirked. “Gotta stay dry before you earn your undies back.” Jack groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Yeah, he was in good hands. So was Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now see? Everyone gets what they needed! Next update may take a while, and gets more into those plot holes, but REST ASSURED, everything will all make sense. Eventually. Probably. Love you guys and I will see you next time! <3


	3. And my friends are your friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamiplier and Jack go shopping. Yippee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got away from me... but there is sooooo much fluff! :D

The rest of the day was quiet, but all four men agreed a shopping trip really did need to happen, especially if there was a chance Jackie popped out again (which Jack refused to admit probably would, but). So, since it would be weird for Mark to just randomly go and buy dresses, he called upon Amy and Kathryn to make sure nothing appeared out of the ordinary. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah… okay, we’ll see you in the morning,” Mark said, hanging up his phone.

 

“They’re coming?” Tyler said, stirring something on the stove.

 

“Yup,” Mark declared. “Apparently Amy was thrilled to death with the idea and wanted to go shopping too.”

 

“Good,” Tyler smiled, turning off the burner and dividing the rice in the pot among the four bowls on the counter. “And that’s dinner ready. Get the boys for me?”

 

“Gladly,” Mark said, walking into the living room to find the boys swearing over Mario Kart.

 

“Eat my ass Irish!” Ethan squawked as he turned a sharp corner.

 

“Oh please,” Jack said, using his speed boosting mushroom to zoom past Ethan, ending the race in first place. He jumped up onto the couch, victory dancing happily. “Suck my dick blue boy!”

 

“You MOTHERF-”

 

“Ahem!” Mark said loudly, causing both boys to look up frantically. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear two little boys using very VERY naughty words.”

 

“Maaaaark!” Ethan whined.

 

“Tyler has dinner ready. Come wash hands and sit,” Mark instructed. The three of them all headed into the kitchen, marching to the sink. Mark was about to sit down when he heard a very loud thud, some splashing, and Ethan came running in with a look of sheer smugness.

 

“GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE TWERP!” Jack called, running in with a soaked shirt. Tyler and Mark sighed.

 

“Ethan, what would you like to say for yourself?” Tyler said pointedly.

 

“Um…. oops?”

 

* * * *

 

Turned out mixing Ethan with anyone else even remotely little ended in more messes, more time outs, and more fun. The four of them ended up on the couch after dinner and baths, watching movies until the two littles fell asleep, cuddled up together. Mark smiled, taking Jack to bed while Tyler took care of Ethan. The next morning, Jack stumbled downstairs with a yawn, Baba clutched close and one of Ethan’s pacifiers in between his lips. 

 

What he failed to realize was that Amy and Kathryn had already arrived, and they were helping to make breakfast.

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Mark cooed. Jack blushed, hiding the lovey but continuing to suck on the paci.

 

“Aw, he’s shy,” Kathryn cooed.

 

“S’op,” Jack mumbled.

 

“You two finish up, we’ll be right back,” Mark said, leading his friend upstairs. Jack blushed, waddling behind Mark since the diaper between his legs was quite swollen.

 

“Maw’?” He mumbled around the paci, raising his arms up.

 

“Sorry baby,” Mark said, picking the Irishman up. 

 

Jack pulled the paci out of his mouth with a ‘pop!’ “M’not a baby, just sleepy still,” He muttered, laying his head on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Okay. Well, we were gonna eat breakfast and then head to the mall if you still wanna go,” Mark explained, grabbing some clothes for Jack before setting him on the bed. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Where ya going?” Jack wondered aloud.

 

“To get you a pull-up,” Mark shrugged.

 

“WAIT! I don’t need one!” Jack protested.

 

“It’s just in case. I was gonna put Ethan into one too.”

 

“No!” Jack grumped, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Sean,” Mark said firmly. “Do you want to go shopping?”

 

“...Well yeah,” He muttered, resolve slightly breaking. “But I’m not a baby!”

 

“It’s not because you’re a baby. It’s a just-in-case thing,” Mark said, coming back to the bed. “Wouldn’t you rather wear one and be dry, than not and end up wet where anyone could see?”

 

Jack wiggled uncertainly. He HAD ended up like that a couple of times back in Ireland and it SUCKED. “I guess,” He mumbled, tugging Baba close and chewing on her ear. “But… but what if someone sees?”

 

“Thought ahead of that,” Mark said, revealing a pilfered pair of overalls from Ethan’s room. “We have Amy and Ethan wear them when there’s a chance they might end up little someplace public. No one can tell, okay?” Jack nodded, sucking harder on Baba’s ear. “Good boy.”

 

* * * *

 

“No.”

 

“Ethan.”

 

“Noooo!”

 

“This isn’t up for debate.”

 

“But Daaddyyyy!” Ethan whined.

 

“No butts. Those are for sitting on,” Tyler explained. Jack giggled from the corner where he was playing with Baba. “Even the baby is wearing one.”

 

“Hey! I’m not a baby!” Jack admonished. “I’m older than him! In and outta headspace!”

 

“No your not! I’m older than you in headspace and you know it!” Ethan argued.

 

“Enough,” Tyler said loudly, with a ring of finality to it. “Ethan, you are wearing a pull up or you can stay here. The choice is yours.” Ethan let out something of a sigh and a groan but flopped backwards on to the bed in defeat. “Thank you.”

 

* * * *

 

Finally, they had arrived at the mall, which was relatively empty. Then again, that might have had something to do with it being late morning on a Tuesday. The group took in the large map on the display board in front of them.

 

“We should definitely look here, here, and here for some dresses,” Amy said, pointing at a few different stores.

 

“No offense, but can Tyler and I look at Hot Topic or something while you two do this?” Ethan piped up.

 

“Sure babe, I wanted some new shirts anyways,” Tyler said, getting a blush out of the small boy.

 

“I had an errand I wanted to run too,” Kathryn added in.

 

“Then let’s meet back at the foodcourt at, say, one?” Mark suggested. Everyone agreed and they quickly spread out. Amy was skipping ahead, her blonde curls bouncing as she lead Mark and Jack towards their first try; Aeropostale.

 

“Is she always this chipper?” Jack whispered. Amy stopped and spun around.

 

“Don’t be shy,” She encouraged, taking Jack’s hand and tugging him with her. “So why’re we getting you dresses, hmm? Marky has lots at the house. We even have a japanese school girl outfit.”

 

Jack couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “Yeah. And he REALLY needs to break that out again,” He tittered, Amy joining him.

 

Now it was Mark’s turn to blush and squirm. “Ha ha, very funny. If I remember correctly you were the one who came up with the idea little lady,” He added, to which Amy shrugged. “Now why don’t you two focus on where you’re going so we don’t get lost, hmm?”

 

“Like I would let that happen,” Amy quipped, sticking her tongue out dramatically as she expertly steered the two males towards the dresses inside the CORRECT store. Jack rolled his eyes; They were like two little kids when they flirted. 

 

“How do ya even know what we need?” Jack asked shyly, examining a few of the dresses on a sales rack.

 

“How do you think?” Amy answered. 

 

Jack gave her a questioning look. “You too, huh?”

 

“Mmhmm! Auntie K takes really good care of me, and she makes sure I am properly outfitted,” Amy declared proudly. “Now come on, a little girl your age needs something much more free flowing!” Jack gave Mark a worried look.

 

“You’re in good hands,” He promised, which was all Jack needed to keep going. Amy seemed to know the right places, because this was only the first store she had pulled him into and it had plenty of soft, colorful dresses. Even better, they all looked like they might fit. Now whether or not he could try them on was another story entirely, but he doubted Amy and Mark would let anything bad happen to him… right?

 

He quickly became distracted when he saw the peach sundress on the wall. Jackie was insistent they not leave without that, or the plaid one, or the flowery one that-

 

“Oh my God!” A girl squealed from behind them. Jack took a deep breath and turned around. There were two girls there, and one of them had on a handmade Septiceye Sam T-Shirt. Jack smiled, pushing away his little side as hard as he could before he opened his mouth.

 

“Hiya,” He forced out. The two girls let out a high pitched squee, which prompted Amy and Mark to intercept, rescuing their little Irishman.

 

“What’s a matter Jackaboy? Cat got your tongue?” Mark said, poking Jack’s cheek. The green-haired boy rolled his eyes. They ended up taking a few pictures, and talking for a while. It wasn’t until Amy showed up with a huge handful of dresses that they were finally able to get away.

 

“Th-thanks for that,” Jack said. “Dunno what came over me.”

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Amy smiled. “Now come on, I grabbed two of each, so we can both try them on.” Jack smiled, shyly taking her hand.

 

* * * * 

 

“Well, that was…. An adventure,” Jack mumbled, examining the bags in his hand. They’d made out like thieves (FIGURATIVELY) at Aero, as well as some store that was really shiny and pink. It began with a C? Maybe?

 

“We should go meet the others,” Mark said, taking Amy and Jack’s free hands.

 

“I’m not small,” Jack muttered.

 

“It’s okay,” Amy said. “There’s lots of people and it’s really easy to get lost. No one would think anything of it.” Jack shrugged, but didn’t protest. If Amy could do it, so could he. They found Kathryn, Tyler, and Ethan waiting in the foodcourt, Ethan playing happily with… A whale plushie?

 

“Marky look! Destiny!” He said, showing off his new toy.

 

“I swear, we need to just redecorate your room in a Finding Dory theme,” Mark said, tickling his blue-haired baby. This got a gleeful squeal out of the boy, before Tyler cleared his throat. “Oops.”

 

“I’m hungry,” Amy piped up. 

 

“Me too!” Ethan added in.

 

“Food?” Jack asked hopefully, looking up at Mark with big, round eyes.

 

“Food, then I think we have two more stops to make as a group,” Mark declared. All three littles cheered, Amy and Ethan debating between whether to get Wendy’s or Cane’s.

 

“Maybe I’m dumb but why not chic-fil-a?” Jack asked nervously.

 

“Not dumb. But they’re really mean to gay people, and that’s not cool,” Ethan said simply. Jack nodded, and it was then that he saw the “#love wins” bracelet on Ethan’s wrist*. He smiled, hugging Ethan tightly.

 

* * * *

 

They ended up with Wendy’s, because their nuggets were awesome, and also it was the only place in the foodcourt that had good chicken nuggets. Ethan ended up with ranch all over his hands, and Jack with ketchup on his face.

 

“Hey, look at me?” Mark said, Jack looked up nervously, but Mark smiled at him. “Don’t worry, just gonna clean your face.” He held up a wet wipe, gingerly and tenderly wiping at the tomato on Jack’s face and hands. “There, all clean.” 

 

Jack’s face burned with embarrassment, shoving his thumb in his mouth.

 

“Mark? I think we’re ready for that other stop,” Tyler said happily, packing up the wipes and grabbing Ethan’s bag.

 

“Um... “ Ethan squirmed, before whispering in Tyler’s ear.

 

“Right. Bathroom break first,” Tyler conceded. Ethan let out a whine, and Jack blushed redder (if that were possible). “Come on you two.”

 

* * * *

 

Finally, after forever (or more accurately, fifteen minutes), the group was finally on their way to...

 

“Toy store!” Amy declared, trying to run ahead. Thankfully, Kathryn had a firm grip on her hand.

 

“Patiences little duck,” She reminded the girl. “We have to wait for the babies.” Amy pouted but stayed put. Mark smiled, having to do the same with Ethan. This toystore was a little… unique. Mark and Tyler had found it on a forum, the owner repping his business. He was a single Daddy who would happily welcome any littles and caregivers into his store. They did story times and had events sporadically. Tyler and Mark had investigated a little bit but it was easily one of Ethan’s favorite places, big or little.

 

“Mark!” The guy behind the counter greeted him.

 

“What’s happening Joey?” Mark greeted, high-fiving the other male. “Brought some newbies with me this time.”

 

“I see,” He said, smiling at Jack and Amy. The irishman hid behind Tyler; strangers weren’t exactly his specialty, especially when he was anywhere near little space. “Is there anything in particular you guys were after today?”

 

“Jackie here requested dolls,” Mark answered, patting Jack’s head.

 

“I see. Is there any kind of doll you wanted?” Joey asked, getting on eye-level with the green-haired baby.

 

“Baby doll,” Jack mumbled. “Soft.”

 

“You know, I have just the kind of doll I think you’ll love,” Joey answered. “If you two would follow me?” Jack took Mark’s hand, following behind Joey. The isle the ended up on was pink. Pink enough to give someone a headache. However, once they reached the end of the isle, Jack’s eyes lit up as he saw the right doll. She was soft and squishy in the belly, but her hands and head were plastic. Her eyes opened and closed and she came with a bottle. 

 

Jack eagerly picked it up off the shelf, holding it up to Mark. “Her.”

 

“Good choice buddy,” Mark cooed. Jack beamed up at him.

 

“Papa papa! Come here come here come here!” Ethan said, running up and tugging on Mark’s arm. Jack giggled, following behind the two.

 

“Lookie Mark! Lotsa story books!” Amy said, a huge pile of books around her. Mark just laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“How about we read ONE book?” Mark suggested, getting down on the floor. All three littles crowded around as Amy handed over a book called “Don’t Push The Button.”

 

“Lookie! Big red button!” Ethan declared. “What’s it say?”

 

“Shh! Listen!” Amy ordered.

 

Mark cleared his throat, and, in his best Gollum voice, began reading; “Hi! My name is Larry! Welcome to my book! There’s only one rule; DON’T push the button.” Mark flipped the page. “Don’t even THINK about it.”

 

“Aww,” Jack pouted. 

 

Amy giggled. “Keep reading!” She said eagerly.

 

Mark smirked, continuing; “It does look pretty nice though. I wonder what would happen if we pushed it…”

 

“Can we push it? Pleeease?” Ethan begged.

 

“Gotta listen!” Amy ordered. Mark smirked. Story time continued onward, with several polka-dotted monsters and button pushes. In the end, the doll and the book made it to the checkout counter, before the group headed out for one more stop.

 

“Marky, where are we going?” Amy asked. They rarely went this way at the mall. Then again they didn’t really come to the mall all that often either, so it wasn’t like she completely remembered where everything was all the time either.

 

“Well, I thought it might be fun, since we have Jack, to go to Build A Bear,” Mark said casually. All three littles looked at each other, before squealing and all but tackling Mark to the ground in a hug.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Amy and Ethan squealed. Jack giggled, silent but remaining glued to Mark’s side.

 

As they entered the store, the kids began eagerly looking over the bins which held the animals that would become their furry friend. Amy had hers picked almost instantly; a cuddly looking penguin. Ethan followed behind her shortly with a Toothless the Dragon. Jack, however, took his time until his eyes settled on her. It was the soft, swirly lamb that caught his eye. Mark was noticing a theme with that kid.

 

As they made their way through the process, the three kids seemed to sink lower, and by the time they were in the car on the way home, Ethan and Jack(?) were secure in headspace, Lamby (Jack’s new friend) and her ear in the boy’s mouth.

 

“Tanks Maw,” he mumbled around it, before yawning hugely. Ethan wasn’t far behind, Toothless nuzzled up to his face. Tyler smiled, watching as the two curled up against each other, asleep before they even left the parking lot.

 

* * * *

 

*Disney tomorrow?” Mark texted Kathryn that night.

 

*Totes* She answered. *You ready for three crazy littles?*

 

As Mark examined Jack and Ethan asleep, curled around each other with Baba and Toothless in hand, he answered: *Oh most definitely.*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge meeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Also I recognize the pronouns for Jack/Jackie are all over. When in little space, Jackie uses female pronouns okay?
> 
> Any suggestions for what they should do in this fic are welcome. I have the cliche disney trip in the works, but other than that I really don't care and will probs write anything you think up (WITHIN REASON). Love you guys and I'll see you next time!


End file.
